The eight Regional Medical Libraries (RMLs) are an integral component of the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM). The goal of the NN/LM is to advance the progress of medicine and improve public health by providing U.S. health professionals with equal access to biomedical information and improving individual's access to information to enable them to make informed decisions about their health. As the healthcare environment transforms in response to pressure to reduce costs, improve the quality of patient care, increase access to care, and promote wellness and health literacy, access to evidence-based biomedical and health information resources are in demand. This proposal reflects the experience and strengths of the University of Pittsburgh, Health Sciences Library System to serve as the RML for the Middle Atlantic Region to build on existing accomplishments and innovations, and forge new advancements and partnerships that meet this demand for information. An active and diverse Network membership is necessary to achieving the NN/LM mission. The proposed program continues an established, successful model of organization and shared governance which includes diverse stakeholders throughout the region and mandates continuous feedback to design, monitor, evaluate, and improve programs and services (Aim 1). The project will promote awareness of, access to and use of biomedical and health information resources through robust exhibition, educational, and subaward programs (Aim 2). The program aims to provide assistance with creating data management plans and helping scientific researchers find appropriate data repositories to submit their data through an innovative tiered educational model; partnership building; and subaward opportunities (Aim 3).